strunggle - jaeyong
by de-villcry
Summary: Choi Hani, tidak tahu bahwa selama ini dia berpacaran dengan adik dari mantannya dulu sewaktu SMA. Hingga saat Jaehyun mengajaknya untuk menikah, Taeyong sebagai kakak Jaehyun datang dan merusak rencana pernikahan tersebut. Akan kah jaehyun merelakan Hani untuk kebahagiaan kakaknya?


DON'T FORGET TO VOMMENT

typo.bukti kemanusian yg haqiqi-

Hari ini gue bebas. Bebas mau leyeh

leyeh di apartemen gue seharian. Masalah kerjaan di kantor udah gak gue pikirin. Lagian yang punya kantor kan pacar gue, sedikit kompensasi lah kalo kerjaan gue agak gak becus dikit.

Oh ya gue belum ngenalin diri, nama gue Hani. Tinggi 168, bobot 50 kilo. Gue asisten manager di perusahaan Ainsoft, perusahan besar di singapura.

Ya, karena kantor gue di singapur, jadi lah gue tinggal di singapur juga.

Tinggal di negara orang tuh gak gampang, apalagi gue yang notabane-nya orang indo. Tapi ya, gimana lagi ngikut calon suami kerja gue siap ngelakuin apapun.

Calon suami gue orang korea. Jauh ye?

Dia orang paling sibuk yang gue tau. Selain sibuk dia juga orang penting. Tapi untungnya dia ga lupa sama gue sesibuk apapun dia di hari itu.

Hari libur, dia gunain buat nyelesein tugas-tugasnya yang belom kelar. Tapi kalo udah jenuh dia langsung menye-menye ke gue minta di semangatin.

Namanya Jung Jaehyun.

Manusia yang udah gue cintai selama 5 tahun lamanya. Rencana nikah udah ada tinggal ngatur hari hari dia yang super sibuk itu.

Gue tinggal satu apartemen sama dia, kita tinggal satu atap bukan apa-apa biaya hidup di singapur itu udah mahal. Walaupun Jaehyun mampu buat beli rumah sepajak pajaknya, dia ga mau boros. Kalau bisa mengikis keuangan kenapa enggak? Itu kata dia.

Ting tong!

Suara bel rumah memecah keharmonisan gue sama komik yang gue baca tadi.

Gue pikir lagi pasti bukan jaehyun. Lagian dia yang ngatur passwordnya kok.

Gue berjalan ngeliat siapa yang dateng.

MAMPUS KAK TAEYONG!

Gue buru-buru bukain pintu.

Pas pintu gue udah kebuka, niat gue mau nyambut dia buat masuk. Tapi sialnya gue kesandung besi pintu yang ada di bawah.

"eeehh"

Lho bentar badan gue kok gak jatuh?

Gue buka mata gue dan liat keadaan.

"Are you okey?"

Mampus!

Posisi gue sekarang badan gue udah di tangkep kak taeyong!

Aduh kok drama able sih!

Guesayangadeknya!

GuesayangJAEHYUN!

"wah iya kak, gak papa. Ayo masuk."

Whatdepak moment apa barusann

Gue buatin kopi buat kak taeyong. Dianya gue suruh duduk di ruang tamu.

Jadi sebenernya tuh gini, kak taeyong tuh dulu, dulu banget, pernah jadi senior gue pas SMA. Gue kenal pas dia jadi pembina OSIS pas MOS.

Baik, baiknya kebangetan. Apalagi sama gue:')

Nah. Pas gue naik kelas dua, doi nembak gue :'D

Gue terima dan kita jadian!

Setelah 5 bulan, kak taeyong ngomong kalo dia bakalan sibuk sama UN. Gue maklumin karena dia udah kelas 3. Tp alesan dia belajarlah, sibuk tugaslah, sibuk tryout, dll. Itu semua ngebuat hubungan kita berakhir.

Dan itu beneran, sudah berakhir :')

Gue sama dia udah END!

Selama 3 tahun kemudian gue ketemu sama Jaehyun. Cowo yang ngebuat hati gue tiap hari jadi dugem gak karuan! Doi Imut, pinter, sexy!!

Gue longlast sama Jaehyun alhamdulillah!

Setahun pacaran gue baru di kenalin sama ortunya. Dan gue kejang kejang pas pertemuan keluarga ada kak Taeyong lagi jalan rangkulan sama jaehyun di susul bonyoknya Jaehyun setau gue.

Shock! Pengen kaburrr pas tau kak taeyong itu kakaknya Jae.

Gak persis padahal! Kok bisa sih! Gue nyobain adek kakaknya dong! Heunggg MAMAAA!

tapi kak taeyong ngomong ke gue, "Masa lalu Han, jangan di buat beban. Longlast ya sama adek gue. Gue seneng kok kalo elo yang jadi pacarnya Jaehyun. "

Fix. Gue anggep, status gue pernah jadi mantannya kak taeyong gue apus dari riwayat kehidupan gue :')

Dia gue namain kakak ipar. Bukan lagi mantan tersayang eaa v:

Canda.

"jadi gimana, kamu sama jaehyun udah ada rencana buat nikah?"

"udah kak, tapi masih nyari tanggalnya aja."

Kak taeyong natap mata gue sambil senyum.

"kalo kamu nikahnya gak sama jaehyun mau?"

WHAT?!

"maksud kakak?"

"kamu nikahnya sama aku, mau nggak?"

Sedetik itu gue langsung berdiri ngambil handphone gue buat nelfon jaehyun.


End file.
